ほたる祭りの日　(The Day of Fireflies Festival)
by alienpan
Summary: Karena dia tahu Gaara masih akan ada disini. Pada hari dimana kunang-kunang berkumpul di bagian hutan ini. Seperti sebuah festival musim panas yang sangat disukainya. one-shot. Warning: mengandung OC


**ほたる祭りの日 ****(The Day Of Fireflies Festival)**

**Author: alienpan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s) dan warning warning lainnya yang biasa disebut/?**

**A/N: Doumo :3 Saya dateng lagi bawa one shot yang terinspirasi dari anime movie yang judulnya Hotarubi no Mori e. oh iya judul diambil dari lagu Jurin – Hotaru Matsuri no Hi (dengerin ya oke loh lagunya—bias) jadi kesimpulannya fic ini 100% copycat hahahah(?) tapi ceritanya saya ubah kok jadi gak se-oke animenya. Jauh banget deng haha~ semoga kalian gak kecewa~ anyway kore wa/? Gin's (voice) appreciation post! Hiks *cry a river* saya mau dong dibilang suki da yo pake suaranya Gin. Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ほたる祭りの日**

**The Day Of Firefly Festival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUKK..!

"Ah.." Gadis itu memekik kecil karena tersandung akar pohon yang melintang di jalan bawahnya. Ia mengelus lututnya yang lecet karena tergesek rumput kering yang telah kasar. Bibir pucatnya meringis. Terasa perih karena kurang minum. Mata pucatnya berair berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya.

Ia mengeluarkan suara terisak. Tapi kemudian teringat pesan ayahnya bahwa semua anak dari keluarganya tidak ada yang cengeng. Gadis kecil itu mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kecilnya yang kotor oleh tanah mencoba merapikan rambut gelapnya yang kaku.

Dia benci rambut itu. Sulit untuk diatur, makanya dia memotong pendek-pendek rambutnya, menyisakan poni dan anak rambut yang masih bisa dibanggakannya sebagai identitasnya sebagai anak perempuan. Biasanya dia menggunakan poni berwarna-warni yang berbentuk lucu untuk merapikan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Tapi jepit itu hilang, jatuh seiring dengan pencariannya terhadap jalan pulang.

Hari sudah hampir gelap. Hanya tinggal hitungan jam matahari kembali dalam peraduannya. Rasa menyesal tebersit di hati gadis mungil itu. coba dia tidak mencari bunga liar sampai sejauh itu dari kakaknya. Pasti dia tidak akan tersesat. Mungkin dia saat ini sedang merangkai bunga dengan kakeknya, lalu ibunya datang membawakan semangka.

Bicara tentang semangka. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan, memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Ia haus sekali. Tangan pucatnya yang tertutupi tanah menghapus peluh di pelipisnya sehingga wajah bulatnya terlihat makin kotor.

Suara burung hantu mengagetkan gadis itu. Posisi bersandarnya menegak. Wajah pucatnya terlihat makin pucat. Ia segera berdiri. Sebaiknya terus berjalan daripada ketiduran dan dimakan binatang buas karena dikira sudah mati.

Suasana hening mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya yang menyakitkan. Belum lagi suara-suara gesekan pohon yang terdengar seperti suara hantu yang menyeramkan di telinga gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

Mata pucatnya yang tadinya meredup sedikit cerah ketika selintas ide muncul di otaknya yang kemampuannya berada di atas rata-rata. Ia ingat di malam-malam mencekam ketika ia tidak kunjung terlelap karena tamparan air hujan di kaca jendelanya, Ibunya akan menyanyikan lagu menyenangkan sehingga ia merasa sedikit tenang dan melenyapkan rasa takutnya.

Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara _high pitch_ nya melagukan lirik bernada riang. Bukan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan ibunya tetapi lagu riang yang biasa dinyanyikannya bersama ayahnya jika pria itu menjemputnya pulang dari taman kanak-kanak dulu.

_ Kaeru no uta ga~_

_ Kikuete Kuru yo~_

_ Gerogerogerogero_

_ Gwagwagwa_

Beberapa saat ia bernyanyi, rasa lelahnya sedikit menghilang. Apalagi rasa takutnya, sudah lenyap entah kemana. Ia kini mulai bisa berfikir jernih. Optimis bahwa dia pasti akan menemukan kembali jalan pulang. Mata pucatnya melihat ke sekeliling, menangkap sosok tupai yang mengintip dari lubang pohon menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran. Senyum gadis itu melebar, senang karena menemukan teman.

"Halo tupai kecil..!" Dia menyapa riang. Tupai itu kembali bersembunyi. Gadis kecil itu tertawa gemas. "Ayolah, temani aku pulang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bujuknya. Tupai itu masih bersembunyi. Ia berfikir beberapa saat. Tentu saja! Tupai itu mengintip karena nyanyiannya, jadi gadis itu kembali bernyanyi untuk menarik tupai itu keluar.

"Berisik sekali!"

Nyanyian gadis itu berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati sosok berambut merah yang mungkin seumur kakaknya yang sudah kelas 2 SMP berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia memakai baju berwarna aneh dan tabung berwarna coklat—yang kelihatan berat—di belakang tubuhnya. Mata sewarna bulatnya mengerjap. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" Tanyanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, _chibi!_" Katanya dengan nada malas.

"_Gomennasai_." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan. Ajaran sempurna dari keluarganya yang konservatif mengharuskannya untuk memberikan salam atau permohonan maaf dengan baik dan benar. Meskipun yang dimintai maaf agaknya tidak tahu ataupun terlalu peduli dengan adat tradisional orang Jepang itu. Ia malah mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

"Cepat pergi dari sini." Usirnya. "Hutan ini bukanlah tempat yang seharusnya kau datangi." Katanya.

"_Onii-chan_.. Kenapa membawa tabung berat itu? Apa itu sejenis alat musik?" Bukannya menjawab, gadis kecil itu malah bertanya. Mengabaikan perintah pemuda itu.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya yang tanpa alis. Membuat tato berkanji cinta di dahinya sedikit miring. "Kenapa kau bertanya?" Menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. Menyerah. "Ini adalah kekuatanku." Dia berkata dengan nada bangga terselip dalam suaranya. "Kalian manusia tidak punya hal seperti ini kan?" Tanyanya angkuh. Makin puas ketika gadis itu menggeleng sambil menatapnya kagum.

_Tunggu? Manusia?_

"Jadi _onii-chan_ bukan manusia?" Tanyanya mengambil kesimpulan dari otak cerdasnya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku memberimu waktu untuk lari sekarang, eh. _Chibi._" Ia menyeringai menyeramkan. Tapi gadis kecil itu masih bergeming. Ia membulatkan bibirnya dengan takjub.

"Jadi kau ini apa?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya.

Helaan nafas kembali dikeluarkan oleh si surai merah. "Untuk ukuran seorang gadis kecil, kau terlalu banyak bertanya eh?" Tanyanya.

"Di gunung ini, tinggal arwah gunung—"

"Jadi _onii-chan _adalah arwah gunung?" Potong gadis itu antusias.

"Bukan."

"_youkai?"_

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya dengan acuh. "Biar kuantar kau kembali ke desa." Ujarnya. "Kau pasti tersesat kan?"

"Tidak." Gadis itu membantah. "Mana mungkin aku tersesat. Tapi kalau _onii-chan _mau mengantarku ya sudah." Katanya lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

Wajah _stoic_ nya sedikit mengerut seiring dengan dengusan gelinya. "Reaksi yang sangat berbeda, eh?" Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi kemudian ia dengan sigap menarik tangannya.

Gadis itu menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan tatapan heran. Gerakan tangan kanannya yang hendak meraih lengan pemuda itu terhenti menggantung di udara.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku." Katanya tegas.

Gadis itu menunjukan air muka bingung. Tapi wajah bingung itu berganti dengan seringai jahil. "Waa..!" Ia berlari sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Berusaha memeluk pinggang pemuda itu karena hanya setinggi itulah dirinya.

Surai merah itu dengan cepat berkelit. Sehingga gadis itu hanya memeluk udara kosong. Tidak menyerah, ia kembali berlari sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Ahaha.." Dia tertawa ketika pemuda itu kembali berkelit sehingga udara kosong dipeluknya lagi. Masih belum menyerah, ia kembali mencoba.

BLETAKK..!

_"Itte itte itte..._" Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput. Dengan keadaan tengkurap memegangi ubun-ubunnya yang dihantam sesuatu. Kakinya menendang-nendang berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"_Onii-chan_ benar-benar bukan manusia." Dia menggerutu ketika rasa sakitnya sudah mulai mereda. Ia mendongak dan menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti tatapannya sejak pertama kali ia menegur gadis itu. Tapi di tabungnya keluar kumpulan pasir membentuk ranting besar yang diduganya telah memukul ubun-ubunnya.

Rasa sakitnya kini telah sirna. Digantikan oleh rasa kagum yang sangat besar. "_sugoi..."_ Serunya takjub. Surai merah itu mendengus. Lalu ranting pasir itu merendah, melayang di hadapan gadis itu.

"Pegang itu, aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Katanya sambil berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Telapak pucatnya memang sudah memegang pasir dingin itu, tapi kakinya tidak juga bergerak. Sehingga pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik untuk menegurnya. "Ternyata kau juga lambat. Cepat jalan." Perintahnya.

"Ah.." Gadis itu bergumam. "I-iya.." Katanya lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda itu. "_Onii-chan_." Suara kecilnya meninggi, memanggil pemuda yang berjalan di depannya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku menyentuhmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan hal itu." Surai merah itu tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau menyentuhku, tubuhku akan berubah jadi lubang hitam dan kau akan terhisap masuk terbawa ke dunia arwah. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan _chibi_?" Tanyanya, kali ini ia berbalik untuk melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu.

Mata bulannya menatap _jade_ hijau itu lurus-lurus terdiam beberapa saat. "Bohong." Katanya kemudian. Terlihat sangat yakin dengan bantahannya.

Pemuda itu kelihatan terkejut dengan bantahan tak terduga gadis itu. Tapi ia berusaha mengatur raut wajahnya. Mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak peduli. "Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah." Jawabnya acuh.

Bibir pucat gadis itu mengerucut. "Kau berbohong." Katanya keras kepala. "Kau bilang kalau aku menyentuhmu kau akan menjadi lubang hitam dan membawaku ke dunia arwah. Tapi kau mengizinkanku menyentuh pasirmu." Ujarnya.

"Seharusnya, pasir itulah yang akan berubah menjadi lubang hitam kalau kau bilang itu adalah kekuatanmu. Bukannya aku mau bilang lemah atau apa, tapi rasanya hanya pukulan pasir tidak akan terlalu efektif jika yang kau hadapi adalah monster besar yang sangat kuat. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau hanya menyentuhkan pasirmu ke monster besar itu dan mengirimnya ke dunia lain. Jadi pasti alasannya bukan itu. Pasir itu juga bukan kekuatanmu tapi alat perlindungan diri. Seperti duri pada landak atau cangkang kura-kura." Dia berhenti sebentar kemudian tersadar. "Aku bicara terlalu banyak ya?" Tanyanya, memandang _jade_ hijau surai merah itu dengan polos.

Mata hijaunya mengerjap takjub. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa geli. Dan kembali berjalan. "Ternyata memang berbeda." Dia berkata di sela-sela tawanya. "Kuakui kau jauh lebih pintar _chibi_." Pujinya.

Kaki pucat gadis itu mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Aku akan menghilang." Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, pemuda itu akhirnya bicara. Surai gelap milik gadis itu terangkat, memandang _jade_ hijaunya yang dilingkari garis hitam seperti maskara.

"Itu yang akan terjadi kalau aku bersentuhan dengan manusia." Lanjutnya.

"Hm..." Ia bergumam kecil. Menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di hutan ini? Bukannya di padang pasir?"

"Kenapa manusia tingal di bumi bukannya neraka?"

Kembali diam.

"Pasir ini dingin." Ia mengeluh. Memandang berkeliling dan menyadari bahwa bagian hutan yang mereka masuki terlihat makin gelap. "_Onii-chan_ tidak akan membawaku ke duniamu kan?" Tanyanya. Dari nada suaranya terdengar bahwa gadis itu terlihat takut.

"Tidak." Ia menjawab. "Duniaku adalah hutan ini." Ia berhenti di depan sebuah sungai jernih yang airnya mengalir deras. "Tidakkah kau haus?" Tanyanya.

Mata gadis itu bersinar riang. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri tepi sungai. Meraup air banyak-banyak dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Ia juga membasahi tangannya, mencuci mukanya dan merendam kakinya yang penuh luka.

"Enaaakkk~" Katanya ketika kaki porselennya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya air sungai.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu ikut tersenyum. Duduk di samping gadis itu. "Kalau begini kau jadi kelihatan mirip dengannya." Gumamnya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Hendak bertanya, tapi suara gemerisik semak di belakangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kepalanya kembali berputar mencari asal suara.

Kemudian sosok raksasa berwarna hitam muncul di balik pohon. Ia memiliki mata besar menyeramkan yang menatap lurus ke arah mereka berdua.

Gadis itu mengerutkan tubuh kecilnya takut.

"Gaara... Bukankah dia manusia?" Sosok hitam itu mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan. Bicara pada pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya. Gadis itu menoleh untuk melihat reaksi "Gaara" itu.

"Ya."

"Itu berbahaya Gaara." Sosok hitam itu kembali berbicara. "Kalau kau menyentuhnya kau akan lenyap." Katanya. Memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu."

"Hei gadis kecil." Mata itu sedikit bergerak ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Jangan pernah menyentuh Gaara. Kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu." Ancamnya.

"I-iya..." Gadis itu berkata dengan ragu.

"Pergilah." Pemuda itu berkata tegas. "Kalau kau tidak pergi aku akan membunuhmu." Ancamnya. Dan kelihatannya sosok hitam itu agak takut dengan ancaman Gaara. Ia perlahan berubah bentuk, hingga menjadi sosok rubah yang lucu.

"Baiklah baiklah aku pergi, _gomen ne_." Kemudian rubah itu berbalik pergi dengan sedikit terlalu tergesa-gesa.

"Dia rubah yang menyesatkan manusia." Ujar Gaara. "Dia bisa berubah jadi wujud yang menakutkan tapi selain itu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya." Katanya menenangkan.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya takjub. Ia kembali menoleh pada si pemuda bersurai merah. Bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu yang sudah akrab didengar oleh telinganya. "Jadi namamu Gaara ya?" Tanyanya polos.

"Hn."

"Heee.." Gadis itu memainkan kaki pucatnya di dalam air sehingga menimbulkan riak yang menciprati terusan ungu pucatnya. Matanya terlihat memandang ke atas, memikirkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Namaku Chima. Uchiha Chima." Katanya dengan hangat. Ia menulis sesuatu dengan jarinya, dua buah kanji matahari dan cinta.

"Dari kanji matahari dari nama ibuku dan dari _mana—_cinta." Jelasnya. "Artinya cinta yang hangat." Ujarnya bangga.

Gaara memperhatikan goresan buatan gadis kecil itu dengan seksama. "Cinta." Gumamnya. "Sama seperti tato di dahi _onii-chan_." Kata Chima riang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran si surai merah.

"Cinta yang hangat ya.." Mata _jade_ nya terpejam. Gumaman tanpa arti terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Tapi ia menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang masih memandanginya dengan binar penuh tanya yang sarat akan kepolosan. Gaara melengkungkan ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyum tulus yang jarang ditampilkannya.

Chima menangkap senyuman itu. Dan sejak pertama kali Gaara memandang mata pucatnya hingga senyum itu memudar. Gadis itu merasakan hal yang tidak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya. Ia memegangi dadanya. Kenapa rasanya berdebar-debar.

Otak cerdasnya agak kesulitan mengartikan rasa yang mengesalkan ini. Ayahnya, atau kakak laki-lakinya juga tidak terlalu sering tersenyum. Dan setiap kali gadis itu berhasil membuat ayah atau kakaknya tersenyum sedikit tentu saja dia merasakan perasaan yang sama besarnya seperti saat ini. Tapi ada gelanyar aneh yang dirasakannya ketika melihat si surai merah.

Chima tidak mengerti. Tapi ia menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk dijawabnya kemudian hari. Setelah gadis itu mulai merasa bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia kembali bermain-main dengan riak air.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau aku mirip _okaa-san._" Kata gadis itu. Akhirnya ia melirik bola mata pemuda di sampingnya. Gaara membalas lirikannya dengan tatapan acuh. Bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan maksud dari pernyataan gadis itu.

"Hinata. Ibuku bernama Hinata."

Tubuh Gaara menegang.

"_Onii-chan_." Chima memanggil Gaara sekali lagi. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanyanya.

Gaara memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. "Sudah kuduga, kau cerdas." Katanya. Chima tersenyum bangga. "Darah Uchiha dan Hyuuga mengalir dalam darahku. Ingat?" Timpalnya angkuh.

Seulas senyuman terbentuk di bibir pucat Gaara. "tujuh belas tahun yang lalu." Jawab Gaara.

"Rindu ya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama 17 tahun?"

"Jalan-jalan di hutan, diam saja."

"Kau menyesal ya?"

"Tidak."

"Lebih pilih menghilang atau tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa?"

"_Okaa-san._"

Gaara terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab. Dan kenyataan bahwa gadis kecil di sampingnya tidak mendesaknya untuk menjawab membuatnya sedikit lega. Gadis itu kini sibuk menyenandungkan lagu asing sambil memainkan riak air.

"Aku sayang dia, _okaa-san_." Kata Chima.

"Ya..."

Sekali lagi hening. Hanya terdengar suara riak air yang disebabkan oleh kaki pucat Chima. "Aku mau pulang." Gumamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya terdengar sangat lemah. Bahkan nyaris memohon. Gaara agak takjub mendengar suara lemah gadis kecil itu. Sejak perjalanan tadi hanya terdengar suara riangnya bernyanyi, atau bertanya, atau suara sok tahu jika dia menemukan tanaman unik di hutan. Menyebutkan nama asing yang membuat lidahnya keseleo. Mendengar nada dalam suaranya mengingatkannya pada kejadian 30 tahun lalu. Sorot matanya melembut membayangkan gadis berambut indigo yang menangis karena tersesat terlalu asyik mengejar serangga.

_Hinata._

"_Onii-chan_..." Chima memanggilnya dengan suara lirih. "Antar aku pulang." Pintanya sekali lagi. Memandang _jade_ nya yang masih berkabut oleh kenangan Hinata. Gaara memaksakan dirinya fokus, balas memandangi mata pucat milik gadis itu.

Mata yang sama, tapi dengan sorot yang sama sekali berbeda. Gaara tersentak, kali ini benar-benar tersadar. Gadis di hadapannya ini memang sangat mirip Hinata, tapi dia bukan Hinata. Hatinya mencelos.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas lelah. Akhirnya berdiri dan membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah di celananya. Gerakan sederhananya tak luput dari mata pucat gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Mengikuti jejak pemuda itu, Chima berdiri dan membersihkan baju terusannya.

"_Ikou.." _Ajaknya, kembali mengulurkan sulur pasir untuk dipegang Chima.

"_Un_!" Chima menyambut sulur itu dengan gembira. Bersenandung dengan riang.

"_Nii-chan_ mau kuajarkan nyanyian katak tidak?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Kenapa?"

"_No reason_."

"Heee... bagaimana kau bisa bicara bahasa inggris?"

"_Urusai, chibi!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Kalau lurus terus kau bisa sampai ke perkampungan penduduk. Darisana tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan rumah keluargamu kan?" Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kuil utara.

"Hai' _a-arigatou nii-san._" Kata Chima sopan. Tapi tidak seperti tadi, wajahnya sedikit menampakan rasa kehilangan. "Be-besok aku akan datang lagi." Katanya gugup.

Gaara menatap wajah mungil itu dengan lelah. "Jangan datang lagi." Katanya. Meski ia mengatakannya sambil melihat ke arah lain. "Lebih baik kau jangan datang lagi." Katanya.

"_De-demo.._" Gadis itu mencoba membantah, tapi kemudian angin besar meniup wajahnya. Matanya kemasukan debu yang entah datang darimana. Chima mengucek matanya, rasa perih menjalari mata kirinya.

Ketika gadis itu sudah berhasil mengatasi mata kirinya yang kemasukan debu gadis itu mendongak dan mencari jejak keberadaan Gaara, percuma saja. Sosok pemuda itu sudah hilang sejak pertama kali angin menghembus ke arah wajahnya.

Dengan kepala tertunduk gadis itu menyeret langkah kakinya semakin ke bawah.

"Chima...!" Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat sosok berambut _raven_ yang menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Perasaan lega kemudian menjalari rongga dada gadis itu. Tanpa berfikir lagi ia mempercepat langkahnya menyusul pemuda itu.

"_Onii-chan...!"_ Seru Chima dramatis masih sambil berlari merentangkan tangannya dengan maksud memeluk kakaknya.

BLETAKK..!

"Ukh.. _itte itte itte..._" Gadis itu tumbang, menendang-nendang kakinya sambil memegangi ubun-ubunnya yang menjadi sasaran amukan kepalan tangan pemuda yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"_Baka...!_ _nii-chan_ kan sudah bilang jangan jauh-jauh. Sekarang bukan hanya melewatkan makan siang kita juga pasti akan dimarahi _tou-san_ dan Hiashi _jii-chan_." Omel pemuda itu dengan kesal. "Padahal Shizuka-_nee_ akan datang untuk makan siang." Katanya dengan lebih pelan.

"_Ara ara..._ Jadi kakakku sudah besar. Kasihan.. _kataomoi_ dengan gadis yang lebih dewasa seperti itu."

BLETAKK..!

Jitakan sekali lagi didapatkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Membuat wajah iseng yang digunakannya sebelumnya untuk meledek kakaknya hilang digantikan oleh wajah memelas. Ditambah lagi setitik air mata di ujung mata pucatnya.

"_Ittai..." _Rengeknya.

"Ayo cepatlah." Perintah pemuda itu dengan tidak sabar. Menyadari bahwa adiknya berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku capek..." Keluh adiknya itu sambil duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Bocah ini..." Pemuda itu terlihat tidak sabaran. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bocah manja yang merupakan adiknya ini.

Gadis kecil itu sedang membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu ikut berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kau bisa kehabisan baterai juga ya?" Ledeknya. Berharap adiknya itu akan memberi reaksi. Marah-marah seperti biasanya atau malah balas meledek. Apalagi kini dia sudah tahu kelemahan terbesar kakaknya.

"Hmm-mmh..." Gumam Chima seadanya. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Surai _raven_ itu menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati merubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi gadis itu. "Cepat naik." Perintahnya. Membuat gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan kepala kecilnya. Dengan pandangan buram ia masih bisa melihat punggung kakaknya. Menunggu.

Chima akhirnya bangkit, lalu menyerahkan dirinya di atas punggung itu. Sambil memeluk leher kakaknya dengan kuat ia merasa dirinya naik sedikit lebih tinggi. kemudian mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan lambat.

"_Onii-chan_ lambat." Ledek Chima.

"Siapa yang bisa berlari kalau menahan anak gajah." Jawab kakaknya dengan kesal.

Pegangan Chima mengerat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu kakaknya. Tidak siap dengan _skinship_ itu, ia sedikit oleng meskipun masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Aku bisa menyentuh _onii-chan_." Katanya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku hantu."

"_Onii-chan hangat_."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena aku sibuk mencarimu di bawah sinar matahari."

"_Gomen ne.._"

"Sudahlah, lain kali dengarkan kata _onii-chan_."

Gadis itu sudah terlelap di gendongan pemuda bermata gelap itu.

_'sialan, akan lebih baik kalau kulempar saja dia ke sungai.'_ Pikirnya jengkel demi mendengar suara dengkuran halus di belakang punggungnya.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan si bungsu sejak kepulangannya hari itu. Dia kelihatan tidak terlalu bersemangat. Hinata sudah mencoba bertanya pada anak pertamanya perihal tingkah laku gadis sepuluh tahun itu. yang dijawab dengan gelengan tidak tahu.

Padahal Sasuke juga sudah menjanjikan gadis kecil itu untuk mengajaknya pergi ke festival musim panas minggu depan di desa itu, yang ditanggapi oleh Chima dengan tidak terlalu antusias. Padahal anak bungsunya itu akan jadi yang paling semangat kalau sudah menyangkut soal festival. Pasti dia akan ribut menentukan _yukata_ mana yang akan dipakainya atau jenis makanan apa saja yang akan dibelinya.

Yang dilakukannya malah menggandeng tangan Sasuke lalu bilang dengan suara datar. "_Otou-san_ bisa disentuh."

Serem kan?

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak perempuannya untuk menanyakan secara langsung apa yang baru saja dialaminya seharian ini. Rasa khawatir tidak dapat dienyahkannya mengingat gadis kecil ini adalah anak perempuannya satu-satunya.

"Chima-_chan_, tadi siang kau main kemana saja?" Tanya Hinata lembut pada Chima yang duduk di beranda belakang untuk memandangi halaman kediaman Hyuuga yang luas.

"Ke tempat yang banyak bunga liarnya." Jawab gadis itu.

"Oh ya? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn."

Ibu 36 tahun itu tidak bisa menahan senyum simpulnya. Gumaman itu yang sering didengarnya dari Sasuke dan anak pertamanya kali ini digunakan oleh gadis sepuluh tahun di sampingnya ini.

"Lalu, aku tersesat di dalam hutan. Dan ada _onii-chan_ berambut merah yang menolongku."

Senyum Hinata menghilang. Wanita itu kini memberi perhatian penuh pada anaknya. "...Dia..."

"Gaara."

"Ah, begitukah?" Hinata mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Dia mengantarmu pulang, bagus sekali. Apa dia salah seorang biksu?" Tanyanya berusaha terdengar penasaran.

"Bukan, dia sangat merindukan _Okaa-san_."

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat menggelap. Kali ini ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menampilkan ekspresi murung di pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna. "Begitukah..."

"Apa _kaa-san_ tidak merindukannya?" Tanya Chima.

"Seberapa besar _kaa-san_ rindu. _Kaa-san _tetap tidak bisa menemuinya." Jawab Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, atau tidak mau?"

Deg...

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. "Terakhir kali menemuinya, dia hampir saja menghilangkan dirinya." Katanya.

"Lebih baik menghilang daripada hidup dalam rasa kehilangan."

Wanita itu meremas terusan yang dipakainya. "Kalau bertemu dengannya. Akan sangat menyakitkan." Cicitnya.

"Dia sudah merasa sakit sejak 17 tahun yang lalu. Rindu, kesepian. _Kaa-san_ Cuma memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Tuduh Chima.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Aku juga merasa amat rindu, tahun pertama aku memutuskan untuk tidak kembali. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Balas Hinata.

Kedua perempuan itu terdiam.

"_Okaa-san gomennasai."_

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Menggeleng. _Tidak apa-apa_.

Chima memegangi tangan ibunya. _Tidak apa-apa._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau datang lagi, huh?" Gaara melipat tangannya ketika ia melihat gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang muncul dari kegelapan sambil memanggil namanya. "Lagipula ini belum besok." Gerutunya.

Chima tersenyum riang. "_Onii-chan..!_" Serunya sambil menghambur ke arah Gaara. Melihat bahaya yang datang mendekat Gaara hanya memiringkan kepalanya sampai Chima berhenti sendiri dan memeluk-meluk udara.

"Kau tidak sendiri, _huh?_" Tanyanya.

"Ah...! Iya, aku datang untuk mengantar _okaa-chan_." Katanya riang. Belum sempat Gaara mencerna ucapan gadis kecil itu wanita berambut gelap yang kini sekepala lebih tinggi darinya muncul dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hinata..." Gaara terlihat terkejut. _Jade_ nya memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan rindu.

"_O-ohisashiburi, Gaara-kun_." Hinata berjalan mendekat. "Sekarang aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Gaara membalas tawa itu dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ya, kau sekarang jadi wanita tua."

"Hei..." Hinata memprotes. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk, berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah berdesakan minta keluar. "Maaf karena tidak pernah datang lagi." Katanya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Jawab Gaara.

"Maaf karena hampir membuatmu menghilang karena keegoisanku." Katanya lagi. Beberapa tetes air jatuh ke atas rumput yang bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Hinata..."

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi Hinata. Menghapus air mata di sudut-sudut pipi wanita itu. Ketika mendongak mata bulannya mendapati benda dingin itu adalah tangan pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya. Dengan cepat dia mundur, menepis tangan dingin itu dengan panik. "Gaara, kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Tangan kanan yang digunakannya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata kini bercahaya, begitu juga bagian tubuh yang lain. Cahaya-cahaya itu lepas, membentuk partikel sendiri, berpisah dari tubuhnya. "Sekarang tidak apa-apa." Kata Gaara pelan.

"Hinata kemarilah.." Pinta Gaara. Merentangkan tangannya.

Hinata bergeming dari tempatnya. Masih menjaga jarak, hanya bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu yang sedikit demi sedikit melepas partikel bercahayanya.

"_Okaa-san_...!" Chima berteriak, mendorong ibunya supaya mendekati pemuda itu. tapi ibunya yang jauh lebih kuat tetap tidak bergerak.

"_Gomennasai.." _Hinata berseru di sela-sela isakannya.

Gaara menurunkan tangannya bola matanya memancarkan kekecewaan. Tapi kemudian dia menyunggingkan seulas senyumnya kembali. "Aku tahu. Aku tidak pantas." Katanya. Ia menutup mata _jade-_nya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia benar-benar menghilang. Tangan kanannya terkepal, terkenang kehangatan kulit pipi Hinata yang baru saja disentuhnya.

BRUKK...

Dengan terpaksa Gaara kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Gadis kecil berambut pendek. Menatapnya dengan mata pucat yang tergenangi air mata. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"_Onii-chan_ bodoh." Rutuknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perut pemuda itu. "Jangan pergi." Pintanya.

Gaara mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. "Hei _chibi_, kau hangat juga." Katanya. Tangannya kemudian melingkari tubuh gadis itu. Merengkuhnya dengan erat tapi juga hati-hati, seolah-olah takut gadis kecil ini patah. "Dari dulu aku ingin dipeluk, ternyata rasanya tidak buruk." Katanya.

Chima makin terisak. Pelukannya mengerat, apalagi ketika dia merasakan partikel-partikel itu semakin banyak terbang di sekelilingnya sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan tubuh Gaara lagi dan terjatuh sambil memeluk pakaian pemuda itu.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Gadis kecil itu masih memeluk pakaian Gaara, membasahinya dengan air mata yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya.

"_Arigatou, chibi."_

"Chima.. tidak apa-apa." Hinata merengkuh tubuh anaknya. Membiarkan air mata gadis itu membasahi pundaknya. "_Chima-chan_ anak yang hebat. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Karena Hinata juga merasakannya. Ketika dia benar-benar harus pergi karena tidak mau jatuh terlalu dalam. Karena dia tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang dirasakan oleh anaknya saat ini. Dalam hati ia merutuki keegoisannya.

"_Kaa-san_..." Chima makin memperbesar isakannya. Menangis di tengah kegelapan malam di pelukan ibunya yang masih menenangkannya.

"Chima, lihat.." Hinata melepas pelukan anaknya. "Kunang-kunang." Kata Hinata.

Gadis itu mendongak. Dan melihat ribuan kunang-kunang yang terbang di sekeliling mereka. Menerangi hutan itu dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil mereka. Chima baru sadar bahwa partikel-partikel bercahaya yang terlepas dari Gaara adalah kunang-kunang. Dan gadis itu tersenyum senang. Berlari-lari berusaha menangkap kunang-kunang yang lolos bagaikan air di tangannya.

"Ah aku dapat satu..!"

"Bagus ya,"

Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, dan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya masih terasa seolah mengulitinya. Chima tahu rasa sakit ini akan bertahan lama, entah sampai kapan. Tapi dia tahu, sesuai kata ibunya dia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena dia tahu Gaara masih akan ada disini. Pada hari dimana kunang-kunang berkumpul di bagian hutan ini. Seperti sebuah festival musim panas yang sangat disukainya.

Chima memperhatikan kunang-kunang yang hinggap di tangannya. Sayap kecilnya bergerak, akhirnya kemudian terbang menjauhi kedua anak dan ibu itu. Ia membiarkan kunang-kunang itu pergi, meski matanya masih belum lepas memandangi sayap-sayap mungil yang terbang makin tinggi hingga tidak bisa lagi ditangkap matanya.

_Selamat tinggal.._

_cinta pertamanya._

_._

OWARI

.

**BUAT KAKAK-KAKAK DI TAHUN TERAKHIR YANG MAU UJIAN MINGGU INI MAUPUN MINGGU DEPAN, GANBARIN/?**

**Nah, Sok mau nulis sok melow kok malah jadi mau ngakak ;A; terus yang penulisan kanji Chima itu ngaco saya tau Hi gak bisa buat nulis nama Chima tapi iyain aja ya biar author seneng /plak/ **_**Thanks for reading **_

**Alienpan**


End file.
